Modern armed forces are provided with sophisticated weaponry. Nevertheless, one of the mainstays of a mobile army is the tank and the newest tanks are highly maneuverable, fast, and difficult to neutralize. It is very desirable to have as much practice in anti-tank warfare as possible and it is also very desirable to test the latest in anti-tank weaponry under conditions which approach, as much as possible, true battlefield conditions.
At the moment there are no commercially available targets which can be remotely controlled and which will adequately simulate a modern tank. Real tanks, especially those of an "enemy", are not readily available.